Love Is...
Love Is... is a 2017 made-for-television romantic drama film starring Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza. It is directed by Adolf Alix Jr. for Eat Bulaga!. The film revolves around the effects of clinical depression to a person. It premiered on GMA Network on 21 October 2017, occupying a portion of Eat Bulaga!'s Saturday timeslot. It was also published on the official YouTube channel of the noontime show. During its broadcast, the official hashtag, #ALDUBxEBLoveIs, trended to the top spot in the Philippines and the second spot worldwide. It generated around 1.38 million tweets even before the television film started. According to the AGB Nielsen, Love is... received a television rating of 7.8%, which is the highest percentage on its timeslot. The film coincided with the second anniversary weekend of the "Sa Tamang Panahon" episode of Kalyeserye. It is the first telemovie produced by Eat Bulaga!. Plot Vivienne (Maine Mendoza) and Marco (Alden Richards) prepares for their wedding after Marco proposes to her. Marco's family is expected to shoulder all the expenses for the wedding but Vivienne wants to chip in. So she works hard as an associate creative director and social media influencer to be able to save money for their marriage funds. One day, Vivienne bumps into her cousin Edwin (Marky Lopez) who offers her business opportunities to which Vivienne responds positively. After coming home, Vivienne talks to her father (Nonie Buencamino) about Edwin's offer because she intends to increase her contribution to her wedding funds. Her father gave her his retirement savings so she can use it for Edwin's stock investment. Unfortunately, Vivienne's father suffers a stroke and she has to use her marriage funds for her father's medical expenses with Marco's permission. It also turns out that Edwin's business dealings are a sham. The series of events triggers Vivienne into a period of depression that affected her work. She is forced by the management to take a leave from work due to persistent negligence. With that, she begins to push away Marco, her friends, and her family. She stays in her bedroom for days without even eating. Vivienne ignores Marco's frequent text messages. Vivienne replies only after Marco invites her for a family dinner. At the dinner, Marco already suspects that Vivienne has clinical depression because of her actions and physical appearance. Marco tells this to his mother (Bing Pimentel) when Vivienne steps out. His mother says that Vivienne could be going crazy. Vivienne overhears the conversation walks away. Marco runs after her and tries to comfort her. Still, Vivienne returns the engagement ring and further pushes him away. Vivienne returns to the place where Marco proposed to her. She brings a bottle of prescription pills as she contemplates suicide. She deactivates her social media accounts, except her blog account where she posted a heartfelt message and a picture of her current location. Marco sees her post and rushes to Vivienne's location. Just in time, Marco averts her attempt to overdose on drugs. He consoles her and promises that he will never give up on her and will love her for everything she is. They go to a psychiatrist who can help treat Vivienne's depression. After Vivienne's treatment, she posts a video online saying that love is accepting who she is. Marco proposes again in the same spot where the original marriage proposal occurred. Vivienne accepts and they kiss. Cast Main cast * Alden Richards as Marco * Maine Mendoza as Vivienne Castro Supporting cast * Nonie Buencamino as Roman * Sharmaine Buencamino as Aurora * Dianne Medina as Lara * Rodjun Cruz as John * Marco Alcaraz as Miguel * Precious Lara Quigaman as Angela * Bing Pimentel as Marco's mother * Marky Lopez as Edwin * Sheila Marie Rodriguez as Ms. Mel * Prince Stefan as Vivienne's friend Full episode Category:AlDub Category:Television Specials Category:Quality Articles Category:Telemovies